This invention relates to a grapple assembly attachable to a machine as a replacement for a normally-carried implement.
An earth moving machine in widespread use today for digging trenchs and the like is commonly referred to as a "backhoe". Such a machine comprises a power-driven vehicle on which an articulated boom is mounted ot carry a digging bucket. The hydraulically operated bucket usually is mounted to dig towards the vehicle and the arrangement is a particularly effective one since the parts which support and operate the digging and scraping implement are relatively simply constructed and easily operated. A backhoe is also capable of lifting certain types of loads but an object such as a fallen tree, a stump, a rock, a length of pipe, or a bundle of loose boards cannot readily be handled by a piece of equipment of this type.